Nothing else matters
by KoroDoki
Summary: Eivor es encontrada en los jardines de la reina Frigga, quien no duda en acogerla en su casa y criarla como a una hija. ¿Podrá Eivor descubrir quién es su verdadera madre? Los celos de Loki son cada vez más y más grandes, pronto descubre quien y que es en realidad. ¿Serán Thor y Loki capaces de volver a ser aquellos hermanos que una vez fueron?
1. Once upon a time

Sin duda alguna ese idiota iba a conseguir que la mataran. Eivor corría intentando escabullirse de todos aquellos guardias que la perseguían por orden de su propio padre, que según él la estaba "protegiendo" de un criminal. Lo que su padre no parecía darse cuenta era que ella amaba a ese "criminal" y que por eso mismo no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. Pero… ¿Cómo había empezado toda esa locura a la que ahora mismo estaba llamando vida? Oh, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

La diosa Frigga sujetaba con mucho cuidado un pequeño bebé recién nacido, su poco cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos de un precioso verde esmeralda no paraban de expulsar lágrimas al son de un pequeño llanto. Era diciembre y la reina solo podía mecer al recién nacido, al que por cierto aún no había identificado como hombre o mujer. Cuando Frigga hubo descifrado de que se trataba de una mujer, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente –en el fondo siempre quiso tener una hija a la cual peinar y poner vestiditos–.

Frigga sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Sin duda alguna aquella niña necesitaba un nombre, pero antes que nada debía ir a hablar con Odín, pues el padre de todos tendría antes que aceptarla o denegarla como una más de los suyos. Suspiró para armarse de valor y, mientras tapaba a la niña entre sus ropajes, caminó decidida hacia la sala del trono, donde se encontraba Odín, su marido. Cuando llegó allí pudo ver como el padre de todos sostenía a unos pequeños Thor y Loki en su regazo mientras explicaba algún relato, que por la cara de asombro de los menores, podría ser bélico.

—Cariño —se hizo notar la mujer, mientras se acercaba lentamente a lo que podría ser la segunda oportunidad de vivir o la muerte de la pequeña pelirroja que había en sus brazos.

—¡Madre! —gritaron al unísono los pequeños Thor y Loki, de siete y seis años respectivamente, mientras saltaban de su padre para ir a abrazar a su madre.

—Seguro que os estabais divirtiendo con vuestro padre, pero ahora necesito hablar con él un minuto… ¿Podréis esperar hasta entonces? —pidió amablemente su madre, con aquella voz dulce que la caracterizaba tanto. Ambos niños asintieron y salieron corriendo gritando alguna cosa sobre quién era más rápido que quién.

—¿Qué deseas Frigga? —preguntó Odín, mientras se levantaba de su trono, para ponerse a la misma altura que su mujer. Nunca le había gustado tratarla como a una súbdita, al fin y al cabo, era su mujer.

—Odín, hace pocas horas me he encontrado a esta niña recién nacida abandonada en uno de los jardines de palacio. Seguramente es de alguna criada que no desea tener un hijo y que ha creído que la forma más fácil de acabar con ello era dejándola tirada…

—Ya entiendo lo que me vienes a pedir, y mi respuesta es no. —replicó tajante el padre de todo— Con él ya hicimos una excepción, no volveremos a hacer otra.

—Por favor —rogó Frigga— ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido, es una niña inocente.

Odín suspiró: —No sé cómo logras convencerme tan fácilmente Frigga… Pero esta vez tú te tendrás que encargar de ella.

—Siempre me he encargado yo de nuestros hijos —comentó juguetona la reina, mientras se despedía de su marido con un beso y caminaba hacia sus aposentos para vestir a la niña y cambiarse ella que, gracias al bebé, también se había manchado el vestido.

Con la ayuda de dos doncellas, Frigga y la niña estuvieron cambiadas en poco tiempo. Fue entonces cuando la diosa recordó que aquella niña de rojos cabellos aun no poseía nombre alguno. Sujetándola con mucho cuidado, Frigga observó cada centímetro de su rostro, mientras un susurro, como si parte del viento se tratara, salía de sus labios: —Eivor.

—Madre, madre… ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que nos tienes que dar? —gritaba un entusiasta Thor mientras seguía a su madre, dando saltos alrededor de ella.

—Madre, padre nos ha dicho que tenéis una sorpresa para nosotros… ¿Podría saber de cual se trata? —el menor era ahora el que atacaba. Se encontraba al lado de su madre, caminando tranquilo, al igual que su voz.

—Vaya, parece que vuestro padre no se puede guardar las sorpresas, ¿eh? —comentó divertida la reina, mientras paraba delante de sus aposentos; donde Eivor residía. Los príncipes rieron divertidos ante el comentario de su madre. —Ahora tenéis que estar en silencio para poder ver vuestra sorpresa, ¿entendido?

Los hermanos asintieron a la vez, mientras la reina entraba y tomaba a la pequeña en brazos ante la atenta mirada de sus dos hijos. Thor se aproximó rápidamente a su madre: —¿Se trata de un juguete, madre? —Frigga rio levemente ante la inocencia de su hijo.

—Es vuestra nueva hermana, Eivor. —anunció la reina, con una sonrisa.

—¿No es muy pequeña, madre? —preguntó Loki, con curiosidad.

La reina no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza: —Tú también eras así de pequeño, Loki —Thor rio, pensando que él era el único que había sido grande— Y tú también, Thor —añadió la reina al haber escuchado la risa de su primogénito.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando a la pequeña, quien reía al ver a sus nuevos hermanos, sin saber realmente lo que le iba a esperar en aquella familia.


	2. Eivor

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde la llegada de Eivor a la familia. Frigga estaba preocupada por su nueva hija, pues necesitaba reunirse con Idunn para que esta le hiciera un brebaje con el jugo de sus manzanas doradas para convertir a la pequeña en una AEsir. Mientras tanto, la futura diosa se encontraba en el suelo, jugando con un jovencito Loki que se moría de ganas por ser el mejor hermano mayor de la pelirroja.

—Loki —se llamó a sí mismo el moreno— Lo-ki —continuó, esperando a que la pequeña repitiera sus palabras.

—Oi~ Oioioioio —jugueteó la menor, mientras extendía sus pequeños bracitos, como si quisiera llegar a tocar el techo.

—¡No es justo hermano! —espetó Thor entrando a la habitación de su hermano— ¡Yo quiero ser su primera palabra! —y es que la pequeña aún no había dicho sus primeras palabras pese a lucir como una bebé humana de un año y medio.

Fue entonces cuando Frigga entró por la puerta, con el semblante lleno de preocupación y tomó a la pequeña en brazos. Ambos hermanos se quedaron asombrados ante el comportamiento extraño de su madre y rápidamente Thor, como el curioso que siempre había sido, preguntó que pasaba. Frigga simplemente respondió que no era nada importante y que fueran con su padre, que ella tenía recados que hacer.

Frigga llegó a través del Bifröst hasta Vanaheim, donde se encontraba Idunn. Una vez llegó allí, las diosas empezaron a hablar sobre el futuro de Eivor. Después de una charla de quizá una hora, Idunn empezó a preparar un zumo hecho con sus manzanas por petición de la reina Frigga. Con dicha bebida, la pelirroja pasaría a ser una diosa como los demás, pero tendría que renunciar a uno de sus rasgos más distintivos. Cuando estuvo preparada, Idunn tomó a la pequeña en brazos, mientras le hacía beber aquel agradable zumo.

—Así me gusta Eivor, tómatelo todo, no te dejes nada —decía con una suave y dulce voz. Se notaba que había tenido que criar de las muchas hermanas que tenía. Mientras la pequeña bebía cuidadosamente el zumo de las manzanas de Idunn, su cabello de fuego empezó a tornarse cada vez más claro, llegando a ser del color del mismísimo palacio de Asgard.

* * *

—¡Vamos Loki! ¡Corre! ¡Vamos a perdernos si vas tan lento! —gritaba una jovencita de cabellos rubios, vestida de blanco, mientras corría por un bosque, intentando seguir a su grupo de amigos.

La verdad es que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Eivor aparentaba tan solo diez años, mientras que Loki y Thor ya eran unos adolescentes que, como tales, intentaban regodearse delante de las chicas, compitiendo entre ellos –como no– para ver quién podía conseguir más. Pero hoy era un día diferente, hoy los dos hermanos habían decidido ir con Sif, Fandral, Vosltagg y Hogun a pasear. Por petición de su padre, Eivor había tenido que acompañarlos, puesto que Odín pensaba que a Eivor no le iría mal salir de excursión con sus hermanos de vez en cuando.

Durante el camino, Thor tomó la delantera con Sif –que parecía que más que una excursión estuvieran debatiéndose el título al más rápido–, Volstagg no paraba de comerse la merienda, Hogun intentaba guardar la comida lejos de Volstagg, Fandral alardeaba de todas las novias que había tenido al largo del mes, por último, bastante más alejados del grupo, se encontraban Loki y Eivor. El mayor trataba de enseñarle las plantas y setas venenosas que había por la zona, para que su hermana pequeña no se envenenara en caso de que se fuera ella sola.

Loki suspiró ante la energía de su hermana; no sabía de donde sacaba esas ganas de estar cerca de Thor… aunque en el fondo, todos siempre lo habían preferido, era normal que ella también lo prefiriera.

Ya deberían ser aproximadamente las ocho de la tarde cuando llegaron al lugar donde iban a ver las estrellas, y el sol se empezaba a poner: —Guau…. Es realmente hermoso —comentó Eivor, mientras veía aquella puesta de sol, con una gran luz en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda.

—Debes tener cuidado Eivor, si te quedas mirando mucho rato la puesta de Sol, el dios del Sol te dejará ciega —le advirtió Loki, con una pequeña sonrisa. Eivor reconoció en esa sonrisa, la misma que su madre le proporcionaba cuando estaba preocupada por ella.

Eivor se dio media vuelta de golpe mientras se tapaba los ojos al instante, lo cual provocó una risa en el grupo. Thor abrazó a su hermana, pues su inocencia le causaba mucha ternura. Fue entonces cuando Eivor descubrió que había causado tanta risa entre el grupo de amigos. Ella. Y aunque realmente no poseyera de mucha fuerza, la pequeña se escabulló de aquel abrazo de oso de su hermano y empezó a adentrarse en el bosque, ante la mirada de todos los miembros.

Sif decidió actuar. Decía que entre mujeres se entendían mejor y que sería ella la que fuera a buscar a la pequeña diosa al bosque. Prácticamente todos los hombres se la miraron extrañados, nunca habían visto a una Sif tan femenina como lo estaba siendo ahora. Poco después ya la hubo alcanzado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Eivor? —preguntó con una leve preocupación en su tono de voz.

—¿Creéis que no noto como os reis de mí? —replicó enfadada la rubia— Puede que sea pequeña, pero no soy tonta.

—Era solo una pequeña broma, sabes que no lo hacía queriendo.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Lo que me ha molestado es que todos os hayáis reído de mi…

—Vamos Eivor, no nos reíamos de ti… nos reíamos de tu reacción. Tengo que reconocer que ha sido muy adorable.

La pequeña hizo un leve puchero, pero aun así acompañó a Sif hasta donde el resto del grupo las esperaba. Con todo, ya se había hecho de noche. Thor encendió una fogata, donde empezaron a hacer un poco de carne para cenar; mientras tanto Loki enseñaba las diferentes constelaciones a Eivor. Él menor siempre había preferido cultivar la mente al cuerpo, y la verdad es que eso era lo que más admiraba Eivor en él.

—Y aquella de allá es Andrómeda. —acabó su explicación, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

—¡LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA! —chilló Thor, haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus sitios y acudieran a hacer un círculo alrededor de la fogata.

Después de la cena, los jóvenes se quedaron mirando nuevamente las estrellas mientras explicaban algunas de sus muchas aventuras a la más pequeña, quien, fascinada, atendía a todos y cada uno de esos relatos; parecían casi imposibles para ella. Aunque pronto el cansancio venció a las ganas de escuchar de Eivor y acabó quedándose dormida estirada en el pasto.

Eivor se despertó en su habitación, mientras una criada abría las ventanas de su habitación. No se acordaba como había llegado allí, pero se podía imaginar que probablemente sus hermanos la hubieran llevado allá después de haberse quedado dormida en medio del bosque. Se levantó de un salto, y pronto la criada le empezó a recriminar, en un tono preocupado, que no podía levantarse de esa manera pues se podría hacer daño.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó, restándole importancia con una mano mientras se iba a bañar. Tenía que ir rápido si no quería perderse el desayuno con su padre, su madre y sus dos hermanos.

Una vez estuvo seca se cambió en un bonito vestido ámbar de manga corta que llegaba hasta las rodillas, la doncella le peinó el cabello dejando su, ya bastante, larga cabellera caer un poco por debajo de sus hombros y unos bonitas bailarinas de un color miel suave adornaban sus pies, que corrían a gran velocidad hacia el salón.

—Lamento la tardanza, padre —dijo nada más entrar, bajando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza— Me he despertado bastante tarde.

—No te preocupes, Eivor, Thor y Loki ya me contaron vuestra aventura de ayer noche y he comprendido que estés tan cansada; sin embargo hoy empiezas tus lecciones de magia, así que desayuna rápida. Loki te llevará ante tu maestra.

La pequeña se sentó en la mesa. Su lugar estaba al lado derecho de Thor y al izquierdo de Loki, quedando entre ambos: —Vaya, pensaba que iba a ser madre quien me iba a enseñar magia.

—Y así va a ser, sin embargo, Freya ha convocado, por lo que hemos buscado la mejor alumna de la academia de magia de Asgard de la escuela para que te enseñe.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, Loki y Eivor caminaron durante una media hora hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña. Estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad, pero se podía notar un gran poder en ella; Loki llamó a la puerta, reproduciendo una especie de musiquita que Eivor interpretó como un código para poder entrar. Y así fue como una chica, de la edad de Loki aproximadamente, abrió la puerta.

—Podéis pasar —se limitó a contestar la figura femenina, de una muy bella voz.

Entraron los tres de nuevo y la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí. Encendió las luces y descubrió a otra chica; los rasgos de las dos muchachas eran parecidos, lo único que las diferenciaba era la energía que poseían.

—Yo voy a ser tu maestra —explicó la joven.

—¿Cómo debo llamarla? —preguntó la pequeña Eivor, un tanto temerosa.

—Pequeña, no tengas miedo… Soy Amora —sonrió, mientras su mirada se posaba disimuladamente en la sonrisa maliciosa que poseía Loki.


End file.
